Walking on the Moon
by Lady Athenis
Summary: SONGFIC: fiction using song lyrics. Sesshoumaru's group: Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and AuUn. Rin shows Kohaku how to enjoy simple pleasures... Rated K for everyone.


Author's note: Number 3 in the songfic challenge is this little ditty. It was originally posted to my LJ as part of a songfic challenge issued by Forthrightly, and posted on 03/31/2007. This song screamed (yes, _screamed_) to be done. I was fumbling for 'the perfect song' for 'just Sesshoumaru', but the Muse wouldn't hear of it. Fie...

**Disclaimer: My appreciation and bows to The Police for being the inspiration to this songfic. "Walking on the Moon" can be found off of the CD "Reggata De Blanc", (c) 1979.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, character or story-wise. He and his story are owned by the very talented Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliates. This stroy, however, is an original from my mind. I am receiving no $$$ for this; it's for enjoyment only. My payment is your reviews. Enjoy!**

**WALKING ON THE MOON**

Sesshoumaru strode ahead, his usual non-chalant steady pace that he always took, silently surveying the area.  
Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed him, but now there was Kohaku as well. The young demon slayer felt some unknown need to be within close proximity of the Lord of the West and his "pack" since the passing of Kikyou, yet it was a need he could not explain.

Rin was her usual "flitty little girl" self; Jaken his usual grumbling self.

Ah-Un?

Well, could anyone ever_ truly_ tell what went on inside the dragon(s) heads?

Sesshoumaru?  
Different story altogether.

Kohaku sighed. It would soon be nightfall, and he wondered if they would stop and make camp soon.

The sound of Rin singing a song broke his thoughts...

**"Giant steps are what you take, ****  
****Walking on the moon. ****  
****I hope my legs don't break, ****  
****Walking on the moon.****  
****We could walk forever, ****  
****Walking on the moon. ****  
****We could live together, ****  
****Walking on, walking on the moon."**

"You silly ningen! Only the most powerful youkai such as Lord Sesshoumaru could ever _attempt_ such a feat!" Jaken scolded.

Kohaku wondered if this was a regular thing to experience, this verbal berating of Rin from the kappa.  
When neither she, nor Sesshoumaru, reacted, he paid it no heed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and announced that they would rest a bit.

Rin sat down on a grassy hill, Kohaku beside her, Ah-Un curled up behind them.

Jaken had taken up his predicted stance between his Lord and the kids to where he could see them both.

Sesshoumaru sat off to the side and together, they watched the moon slowly rise above the horizon.

Rin continued in her singing.

**"Walking back from your house, ****  
****Walking on the moon.****  
****Walking back from your house,****  
****Walking on the moon. ****  
****Feet they hardly touch the ground, ****  
****Walking on the moon. ****  
****My feet don't hardly make no sound, ****  
****Walking on, walking on the moon."**

Kohaku's curiosity was burning.

"Rin, why are you singing about doing something you know you can't do? I can't do that--humans can't walk on the moon..." he offered.

"Ah_ huh_--they can too! Kagome told me that men have walked on the moon in her time! She showed me how I could do it too!" Rin piped back.

"Ridiculous!" Jaken squawked.

Sesshoumaru glanced out from underneath his slightly parted eyelid.

Rin beamed with a precocious grin, like she held a priceless secret, and sang on.

**"Some may say, ****  
****I'm wishing my days away. ****  
****No way! ****  
****And if it's the price I pay, ****  
****Some say, ****  
****Tomorrow's another day. ****  
****You stay, ****  
****I may as well play!"**

With that, she thumped her back flat onto the grassy hill, grabbed the end of her kimono, stuck her feet up in the air, and began peddaling furiously. Like she was riding a bicycle.

"See? I _can_ do it! I can walk on the moon! You try now."

Kohaku stared blankly.

Jaken huffed again. "Silly ningen!"

Kohaku lay back onto the hill, and stuck his feet up in the air. _I don't know what she's talking about, but it sounds fun.__  
_  
Rin looked over at him. "Now, put your feet on the moon, and walk. Like this!" She pedaled in mid-air again.

Kohaku looked at his feet, looked over at Rin's furious pedaling, and back at his feet again.  
Then it hit him. He saw what it was she was talking about.

The moon was HUGE, and had risen high enough that it looked like you could walk upon it, if only figuratively.

Kohaku beamed a rare smile, put his feet "on the moon", and began "walking".

Rin giggled, and continued singing again. This time, Kohaku joined in.

**"Giant steps are what you take,"** she said.

And he would go,**"Walking on the moon."****  
**_**  
**_**"I hope my legs don't break,"**

**"Walking on the moon."**

**"We could walk forever,"**

**"Walking on the moon."****  
**

**"We could live together,"**

**"Walking on, walking on the moon!"****  
**  
Jaken choked. "I don't believe you two! Walking upon the moon, as if you humans could..."

"Jaken! Leave them be." Sesshoumaru growled from beside them.

The kappa held his tongue and pursed his lips.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the moon, and smiled inwardly. He was reminded of the same game his mother had shown him when he was just a pup.

Kohaku and Rin both continued their "moon walking", giggling without a care in the world.

**"Some may say, ****  
****I'm wishing my days away. ****  
****No way! ****  
****And if it's the price I pay, ****  
****Some say... ****  
****Tomorrow's another day. ****  
****You stay! ****  
****I may as well play!"**

Sesshoumaru hummed quietly to himself._** "Keep it up, keep it up..."  
**(ad infinitum)_

_from Latin, meaning "to infinity"_

_**fin**_


End file.
